Lance Warner
Lance Warner is the boss of Camp Canola and the main antagonist of Daddy Day Camp. He was portrayed by Lochlyn Munro. Plot Four years after the events of Daddy Day Care, Charlie and Phil take their kids to Camp Driftwood, a camp they attended as kids. But once there, they discover that Camp Driftwood is no longer the kindhearted camp site of their time. To save the run down site, Charlie and Phil buy a partnership from the older man that ran it when they were children, after the other partner runs off on vacation. They turn it into''Daddy Day Camp''. They run into misadventures along the way when the owner, Lance Warner, in the rival camp Canola tries to tear it down. The first day of camp turns out to be a disaster involving a skunk and a bathroom explosion, which leaves them left with only 7 campers instead of the original 35 and in need of help to improve their financial situation. When the camp is raided by Camp Canola, which has been joined by the 28 campers who left Camp Driftwood, Charlie calls his military father, Colonel Buck Hinton, for help to whip the kids into shape, since they have problems following orders. After getting revenge on Lance for getting his campers to steal the Camp Driftwood flag, he then challenges Camp Driftwood to the Camp Olympian but the kids have to train for it. The kids love Buck because of his military ways and support, However, Charlie disapproves as he recounts that he doesn't want the kids to become like Buck because Charlie believes that Buck only cares about toughness and that he, Charlie, was a disappointment to him. He starts to regret his decision to call Buck when his son runs off to the woods, after some campers tease him about his father's over-protectiveness, because his grandpa Buck told him that he became 'tough' when he ran off to the woods. They find him but when Charlie complains to Phil about Buck, Buck overhears their conversation and leaves camp. On the day of the Olympian, the others find out that Buck has left. Seeing the kids discouraged, Charlie goes to find Buck and bring him back. He finds Buck and resolves all his problems with his dad. When they return the kids report that they found out that the rival camp is cheating, and have been doing so for several past years; this is especially true when it's revealed that Charlie lost to Lance when they were kids. Charlie lets Ben do the climbing course, since Ben knows how to climb, but he falls. However, Becca tells everyone that Lance greased the wall, making everyone realize that Lance cheated in every game in the Olympian. While climbing a wall, Ben uses the tree next to it with enough time left to hit the bell. A few minutes later, a wall falls over all of Lance's trophies because his son kicks him, for all the times his step father refused to be his dad. Camp Driftwood wins, and the parents who signed their kids to be in Camp Canola originally then ask Charlie for their kids to be in Camp Driftwood, which saves it from foreclosure. Category:Businessmen Category:Parents Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Spy Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Game Bosses